A study of entomogenous fungi will focus on the growth and development of the obligate insect parasites, Coelomomyces and the Laboulbeniales. Attempts to culture these obligate parasites will be supported by cytological studies of the host-parasite association. Development of the fungus will be followed with both light and electron microscopy. This study will, hopefully, contribute to the general areas of biological control and entomological mycology.